


we are not told what would have been

by mercuriallyCooperative



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: ... like a month and a half ago, Gen, no beta we die like memes, written off the cuff while playing the chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriallyCooperative/pseuds/mercuriallyCooperative
Summary: Tamaki Iroha hopes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	we are not told what would have been

You've always been right in the middle of this, haven't you?

「To change your fate, come to Kamihama City. Here, Magical Girls can be saved.」

It's your sister, Ui. And it's your friends, Touka and Nemu. They've been at the center of all of this the entire time. There was never any way it would have passed you by.

What if you'd never come to Kamihama? What if you'd delayed a little longer?

If Kaede died and Yachiyo died and Tsuruno stayed an Uwasa and Sana stayed with Ai and Felicia was still all alone and the Magius succeeded in sacrificing the whole city to Walpurgisnacht and this 'Eve' and saving all the magical girls in the world-

-and then you came looking for Ui?

(You don't think you would have made it this far without them, without any of them. You don't want to imagine it. But sitting here in this cell in their Hotel Fendt Hope, you wonder.)

\---

They just want to go home.

They're like you, they just want to go home to their little sisters, their parents. The only difference is that they're willing to sacrifice other people to get that peaceful life-

(-but is that really a difference? All this time, you've been fighting the Magius- because they've been hurting your friends, but always, first and foremost, to find your little sister. Even now, with Walpurgisnacht coming, even as you're _literally_ about to be sacrificed to their 'Eve', you can't help searching firstly for clues of your sister. Even if you're horrified at how they're sacrificing the Feathers, how they're hurting completely uninvolved people, the thought is still only third in your mind. If Ui had appeared, a magical girl, doomed to your same fate, fighting by Nemu's and Touka's side, would you have been able to raise a hand to stop her?)

「I can't accept a plan that puts people's lives in danger!」

(You hope you would have. You really, really hope you would have. The same as the Touka-chan and Nemu-chan from your memories are so different from the ones you're facing now, you hope you'd have realized your own sister had gone the same way, and you hope you'd have decided that stopping her was just another way you had to save her.)

(But you don't know. You don't know.)

「So I'll.. I will stop the Magius for my own sake!」

「That's my selfish wish!」

You'll stop them for yourself, for your sister, for the people you know they were-

You hope with everything you have that it will be enough.


End file.
